1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a non-woven or woven fabric containing cotton and whose properties are enhanced by coated or saturated substances; to the method of forming this material; to components that are surfaced and/or saturated by this material; and to the method of forming those components. More particularly, this invention relates to a non-woven or woven fabric pad containing cotton and in some embodiments also containing, soap (wet or dry) liquids or creams for: human skin cleansing and/or exfoliation; cleaning of surfaces. The invention preferably takes the form of hand held pads and/or cloth wherein the material produces mild surface abrasion and pleasing stimulating tactile sensation to the skin of the user.
2. Background Information
The current standard non-woven and woven substrate materials that are enhanced by coated substances that are designed for cleansing and exfoliating human skin typically are made of thermoplastic non-cotton materials. Disposable wipes for human skin that are made of mostly thermoplastic substrates are not typically biodegradable and will not decompose in an eco-friendly manner. Current one hundred percent (100%) cotton wipe materials on the market, claimed as textured or exfoliating, involve using cotton that is a hydro entangled non-woven with apertures (small holes) that give the impression of exfoliating.
It would be desirable to have a cleansing and/or exfoliating or cleaning material that overcomes the above short comings of the presently used mostly thermoplastic substrate human skin wipes.